halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Schwanz Assassin
A halo 3 machinima halo comedy series made by EvilChickenLord. the series is about an assassin trying kill his targets Episodes Episode 1 An assassin, one who assassinates important individuals while keeping a hidden identity, is sent to kill some one. he makes inside the secret lair of the white procrastinator and annouces him self the Schwanz assassin. he says he going to take him out, but he says he has to take on his fruit cake assassin, with a flame thrower. the assassin then asks to release the monkey, but turn out to but FEV test subject gone wrong. the target and FEV subject leave while the assassin is left to deal with the fruit cake. he manages to dodge the flames and kill him. he catches up with them and sees them doing something wierd before the procrastinator tells his FEV subject to kill him. the assassin kills him first and then attemps to kill his target but he uses his disappearing powers. he swears to get him. he then is seen driving his mongoose in the snow and manages to find his target. he says hes going to kill him but first must deal with his body guards and a new FEV subject. he facing against a ghost rider but kills him. he then faces a beat boxing warthog driver but kills him to. he then faces against the new FEV subject, while asking why he keeps making these. he kills him and destroys the targets get away warthog. when he attemps to kill him again, he take his last body guard sniper, but gets away with disappearing again. the assassin head for the desert but deals with a more assassin out to get him. they are chasing on a elephete while four fire turrest at him and FEV subject drives the thing. the assassin manages to snipe two, then blow up the entire thing. Episode 2 the episode starts with the assassin showing up at the procrastinator's heavly gaurded sea wall with guards, assassins, and FEV subjects guarding along with him self and the assassin asks how the heck he got here. the guards fire with turrets as he is forced to hide. he manages to kill jimmy joe, one of the guards with a rocket launcher. he continues to evade until he reaches the sea wall and takes a out FEV subject. he then manages to get in the sea wall and takes out another guard with his spartan laser. he has his target but has run out of batterery for the laser. before he disappear again, he warns the schwanz assassin that he has hired the schwanz skull, a enemy he cant defeat. the assassin is then seen driving his mongoose in the vally and manages again to find procrastinater. he then faces of with him and his army, FEV subject, grognak the barbarian and bumble bee of death. then another FEV subject crash lands his banshee and then leaves but is snipe by the assassin. he says he or his army scares him and takes out bumble bee of death. the target orders grognak to take him out as he disappears. they battle with gragnal managing to miss every laser blast. he then is finish of when the assassin snipes him point blank. a sniper assassin is seen far away, ready to take the schwanz assassin, but notices him looking at him and then gets snipe. the assassin then takes a warthog and drives off. he head for the desert again to find the target. he then faces off with the schwanz skull. they battle a very long and intense battle with both putting everything in it. the battle ends in a stand still, where the schwanz assassin asks why are they fighting. the skull says he was hired to kill him by the white procrastinator. the schwanz assassim says they should team up, kill him, and take all his gold. he agrees to work together and head off to face the target. with thr combine power of the two assassins, they manage to finally kill him. while making fun of his dead body, two FEV subjects attemp to kil them, but are killed instead. Episode 3 This is suppose to be final episode of the series but has yet to come out. there is a preview where the two assassins are back to back faces a army of FEV subjects. Characters Schwanz assassin - the schwanz is excellent assassin, sent to kill targets. his main target over the series is the white procrastinator. during his attemps, he faces off against against multiple assassins, body guards, and FEV test subject, but manages to kill him in the end. THE white procrastinator - he is the leader of secret organization that was never that never is told. the only thing about him is his thing to hire assassins and body guards and create FEV test subjects. FEV subjects - FEV subjects are a bunch creature created by the white procrastinator. it seems his organization is mostly base on the created these things but yet only uses them to attack schwanz assassin. list of FEV: #the monkey looking one - he is the first ever FEV subject ever introduced in the series. when the schwanz assassin first came, he said let go of that monkey but reveal he was a FEV subject gone wrong. after the fruit cake assassin was killed by schwanz, then was order to kill him but only chargegot him self killed when the assassin brought down his hammer. he doesnt seem to have any powers. #the snow subject - this is the second FEV subject. he was created after the first got killed by the white procrastinator. he seem to be stronger then the first because he was equip with a covenant carbine. after the first two assassin fail, he was sent in to kill him. after facing the schwanz longer then the other one, he was killed. #the driving elephete one - the third FEV subject in the series. he doesnt seem to show any skill or power, but drives the elephete with the four turret assassins onboard trying to take out the schwanz. after the first two were killed, he stilled drived it until the schwanz blew up the entire thing, killing him. #the sea wall guard - he is seen defending the sea wall of the white procrastinator with a turret. after a few guards are taken out, he was next on the list. he was killed when the schwanz fire a rocket at him. his only power was to shoot the turret. Assassins: